Events/Real-Life Timeline
2016 September September 21, 2016 *Chapter 108 has been scanlated. September 19, 2016 *Chapter 1 (Vigilantes) has been scanlated. September 14, 2016 *Chapter 107 has been scanlated. September 08, 2016 *Chapter 106 has been scanlated. September 01, 2016 *Chapter 105 has been scanlated. August August 26, 2016 *Chapter 0 (Vigilantes) has been scanlated. August 25, 2016 *Chapter 104 has been scanlated. August 20, 2016 *Chapter 1 of "Vigilante -Boku no Hero Academia ILLEGALS-" was released in Japan. August 18, 2016 *Chapter 103 has been scanlated. August 17, 2016 *Volume 3 of the anime was released in Japan. August 4, 2016 *Chapter 102 has been scanlated. July July 28, 2016 *Chapter 101 has been scanlated. July 21, 2016 *The My Hero Academia Manga has reached the Chapter 100 mark! July 19, 2016 *The My Hero Academia Manga will get a spinoff manga titled "Vigilante -Boku no Hero Academia ILLEGALS-" in the second issue of Shonen Jump GIGA on August 20. July 13, 2016 *Chapter 99 has been scanlated. July 7, 2016 *Chapter 98 has been scanlated. *Episode 10 of My Hero Academia's dub has been released on Funimation. June June 30, 2016 *Chapter 97 has been scanlated. June 29, 2016 *Blu-Ray and DVD Volume 1 of the Boku no Hero Academia's anime released in Japan. June 26, 2016 *Episode 13 has aired. June 23, 2016 *Chapter 96 has been scanlated. *''Season 2'' of the anime has been announced. June 19, 2016 *Episode 12 has aired. June 16, 2016 *Chapter 95 has been scanlated. June 12, 2016 *Episode 11 has aired. June 11, 2016 *My Hero Academia: Tag Card Game Expansion Pack 2 will be released in Japan. June 9, 2016 *Chapter 94 has been scanlated. June 8, 2016 *Episode 4 (Dub) has aired. June 5, 2016 *Episode 10 has aired. June 3, 2016 *Volume 9 of Boku no Hero Academia has been released in Japan. May May 26, 2016 *Chapter 92 has been scanlated. May 22, 2016 *Episode 8 has aired. May 19, 2016 *Chapter 91 has been scanlated. May 18, 2016 * Episode 3 (Dub) has aired. May 15, 2016 *Episode 7 has aired. May 13, 2016 *Chapter 90 has been scanlated. May 11, 2016 * Episode 2 (Dub) has aired. May 8, 2016 *Episode 6 has aired. May 4, 2016 * Episode 1 (Dub) has aired. May 3, 2016 *Chapter 89 has been scanlated. May 2, 2016 *My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive has been released. April April 28, 2016 * Funimation casts Justin Briner as Izuku, as All Might, as Katsuki Bakugou and as Ochako Uraraka for the My Hero Academia dub. * The first episode of the Broadcast Dub will air on May 4. April 24, 2016 * Episode 4 has aired. April 22, 2016 * Chapter 88 has been scanlated. There will be no chapter next week due to the Golden Week holiday. * My Hero Academia to be officially published in Brazilian Portuguese by the JBC (Japan Brazil Communication) Publishing House. April 17, 2016 * Episode 3 has aired. * Chapter 87 has been scanlated. April 10, 2016 * Episode 2 has aired April 3, 2016 * Episode 1 has aired. April 1, 2016 * Chapter 85 has been scanlated. * Funimation announces My Hero Academia will get a Broadcast Dub. Category:Real-World Articles